Bag-in-box packages have been in use for a number of years in packaging various products. One of the first of these packages used commercially is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,579. These packages have been used mainly for holding and dispensing liquids which will readily flow by gravity from the bag when the dispensing valve thereof is opened. However, they are not ordinarily used for containing and dispensing of substances which will not readily flow by gravity such as viscous and semi-viscous substances because of the requirement of special equipment, such as pumps, to dispense them.